That We Are
by bandanaye
Summary: Not for the first time, Sebastian does something unexpected. Lemon. One-shot. SxC


Warning: yaoi, a lemon ((don't like, don't read))

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>"I gather your trip to London was a pleasant one, sir?"<p>

Stepping out of the carriage, Ciel nodded in response to Tanaka. "Quite successful, actually," he remarked. He rubbed his eye, the sunlight immediately heating him up in his heavy cloak despite the winter chill.

If anything, the business trip had not only been fruitful in the aspect of gaining more shareholders to the Funtom Company, it had actually been downright frustrating and exhausting with all the persuading and arguing he had to do to acquire said investors.

Though, at least he knew what men he'd be arguing with before he had even set off on the trip, and with that knowledge, he had declined Sebastian's coming. He was seventeen years old now, and he thought it rather silly to still have his butler in tow to such petty meetings. That and he'd inevitably find a way to piss Ciel off when it really wasn't needed.

Tanaka opened the front doors for him, and Ciel welcomed the familiar atmosphere of his mansion.

Actually, by the time he had turned fifteen, a lot had changed quickly as far as how Ciel viewed himself when it came to Sebastian aiding him with the little things. He dressed and undressed himself now, took his own baths, and took on more responsibilities that he previously thought to be beneath him like helping out his loyal staff when he thought it convenient. Overall, his mood had lightened a bit every year – yet, he still had more bad days than good. Nevertheless, half of the wanted privacy had to do with puberty on Ciel's part, but try as he might, Sebastian won that battle when it came to his harboring feelings for the daemon butler.

It was just over a year now, Ciel mused, biting down on his lip to keep a blush at bay. It was a little before or after his sixteenth birthday that he had confessed to his butler, and as embarrassed and nervous of rejection as he was, it turned out that Sebastian thought it cute (but he didn't use _that_ word, of course) and had acted in kind. Unfortunately, though, he had yet to actually say anything concrete back to Ciel, but the teen enjoyed the loving and more often than not, teasing attention nonetheless.

Their relationship was mainly based on just that, though; teasing with caresses and kisses that always left Ciel wanting more. He wasn't clueless as to what more there was, but somehow, their moments had just never progressed to that level of their bond. It probably had something to do with Sebastian keeping quiet about his own true feelings when Ciel had openly laid his out on the table that kept him back from saying anything however. He tried not to think of it, knowing that one day, his goals would all be completed and Sebastian would devour his soul. In reality, Ciel knew that his affections for Sebastian were futile.

But until then, Ciel intended to get as much out of Sebastian as long as the raven haired butler was willing to give.

Sighing with this in mind as well as the past days' stress, Ciel entered his bedroom. The moment he closed his door, however, he realized that something was off.

Sebastian wasn't at his side like usual.

Along with growing up and not thinking so darkly also brought whimsical thinking patterns. They didn't happen often as Ciel felt silly about being outrageously unreal, but it usually occurred when he was tired and didn't want to think logically. So for the next few minutes he let his mind wander, exploring options as to where his faithful butler could be.

'Did he miss me so much that he ran away…is he planning an idiotic surprise for me…is he waiting for the right moment to pronounce his undying love – !'

Smacking his face with a groan, Ciel banished such ridiculous thoughts. "He'll turn up soon enough," he told himself, turning his mind to undressing, starting with his gloves. He hung up his top hat and unbuttoned his cloak, as well as shrugging off his shoes. He carefully put away his family ring, knowing that he'd be retiring soon. As he shook off his coat, he gathered that and his cloak together, the cool air of his room seeping through the thin material of his shirt.

Holding back a yawn as he glanced at the twilight sky out his window, Ciel walked over to his closet so he could properly hang up the materials in his hands. He opened the large door, and no sooner did he reach in to grab a hanger, a hand grasped his wrist and tugged him in, closing the door soundly behind him.

"S-Sebastian-!" Ciel stuttered in the darkness, recognizing the daemon's scent in the small space he was now squeezed into. "Wh-at are yo-!"

His mouth was taken in a hungry kiss that had the teen instantly moaning. He was pushed back up against the numerous fabrics until he hit a solid wall, his butler's hands holding his face in a gentle caress. The strings of his eye patch loosened, and he was dimly aware of it slipping away to the floor.

Sebastian easily coaxed his master's lips open with his own, eager to get a tantalizing taste of the boy's hot mouth. Their tongues swirled against one another in a dance they were all too familiar with, Ciel arching against him, begging for more as his hands frantically searched for purchase.

They broke apart for air and Sebastian moved his leg in between his master's, elicting another moan from the boy. He chuckled at the other, mildly surprised that Ciel was reacting in such a way in such a short period of time. "Perhaps you should go away more often…?"

He was sure that Ciel was blushing, for his tone was suddenly clipped as he muttered a "shut up" at him. The hands that had found their way to tangle in his hair pulled him gently forward, wanting another searing kiss. Sebastian obliged, happy to indulge his master, as well as himself.

Gloved hands raked through blue strands, their owner taking delight in his master's sweet flavor. Ciel had been away for almost a week, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Sebastian was quite put out upon being told to stay at the mansion. He supposed his surprise welcome back was enough to tell Ciel this.

Kissing his way down his master's jaw and neck, Sebastian quickly set to work with unbuttoning the white shirt that was currently in the way. The lightweight article slipped down the teen's shoulders easily, as if eager to be stripped away. His skilled lips blazed a trail down Ciel's neck, elicting yet another moan, his teeth lightly nipping the hot skin along the way.

"Ghn…Sebas-tian…" Ciel arched against him with a gasp, his hands now situated on his shoulders, gripping with tremendous force, but the butler paid no heed as he took an already half-peaked nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled sensually around it, foreshadowing what might come next. He blew on the nub and Ciel sighed pleasantly at the contrast.

Giving the neglected nipple the same treatment, Sebastian unconsciously pushed Ciel back a bit further, pressing his back flush against the clothes behind him. The teen stood on his toes, half supported by his butler and one of his hands hanging onto the horizontal pole just to the side of his head. He jumped when he felt one of Sebastian's hands drift lower to lightly cup –

His knees buckled beneath him and the ebony haired man chuckled as he sagged down, the space of the closet becoming suddenly much smaller. Ciel all at once felt scrunched in his own wardrobe, and he was just about to suggest they move when Sebastian's tongue dipped into his navel, his hair tickling his abdomen.

Breath coming out in wispy gasps that would give their actions away within a second, Ciel writhed under his faithful butler as he teased him relentlessly. Gloved hands found their way to the hem of his pants, fingers tracing around his hips enticingly, making the seventeen-year-old feel maddened by the intentional postponement.

His face flushed from pleasure and now growing frustration, Ciel sat up abruptly and pushed Sebastian back, mindful of not being too forceful due to the limited space. Straddling his servant, Ciel bent for a kiss, feeling Sebastian's smirk against his lips.

"I remember when you used to blush whenever you started a kiss," Sebastian commented when they broke for air, his red eyes devouring his rosy master with appraisal. He ran his hands down Ciel's bare sides, a shudder going through the teen at the slightly rough texture of his gloves.

Trying to ignore the fact that Sebastian was a daemon and could most likely see better than he in the dark, Ciel growled as his face heated up, "Shut up." He bent again and nipped at the butler's ear, delighted when he sensed the other suppress a shiver of pleasure. He worked his way down the pale neck, his hands hastily working to rid his butler of his vest and shirt.

The daemon's lean, slightly muscular and perfect chest seemed to glow in the darkness and Ciel couldn't restrain himself. He rained kisses down Sebastian's torso, his hands sliding and pinching wherever he went. He heard his servant's breath hitch when he swirled his tongue around erect nipples, a sense of pride immediately swelling within him.

His moment of giving back was cut short however when one of Sebastian's legs lifted purposely to move provocatively against his aching member. A moan escaped his lips perhaps a little too loudly, but it was quickly muffled as Sebastian's mouth was again on his, tongues stroking one another desperately.

"Ciel…" Sebastian pulled back, his red eyes full of lust as he stared down into passionate blue. Said teen shivered. Sebastian had never said his name before, not even in past trysts. Though, even during those, his butler never addressed him as "master" or "my lord" either, now that he thought about it. With anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach that something different and exciting was soon to happen, Ciel shifted his hips, their arousals rubbing together deliciously.

Sebastian was down on him almost instantly, his own breath a little labored now as he smirked at his bold master's actions. He unbuttoned the trousers beneath him, Ciel twisting wantonly as his fingers rubbed teasingly just above where he really wanted to be touched. "Promise you won't leave me behind next time?"

The teen gasped as one of his fingers glided along his aching member, blue eyes snapping wide open. "If I say no?" he asked back smartly…or so he thought. Sebastian's hand retreated, and involuntarily, a whimper of disappointment crept through the back of his throat, making his butler chuckle in amusement.

"I'll go start dinner."

"You wouldn't dare."

Sebastian's hot breath swirled around his ear as he whispered, "It is about that time, after all."

Even though he could just order Sebastian to continue, Ciel was having none of his daemon's threatening teasing this time. He impatiently grabbed Sebastian's face and crashed their lips together, hot sparks flying. His body tensed for a nanosecond as Sebastian pulled down his trousers, the cold air momentarily hitting his lower body full force. He nudged his socks off, feeling self-satisfaction as his knees unintentionally hit Sebastian's own member in the process, causing the butler to trip over his own erotic rhythm as his mouth gravitated downward.

Suppressing the urge to buck wildly as Sebastian's hands traced his now quivering thighs, his lips nipping at his hips, Ciel groaned when he felt a tongue gliding around the base of his member, then hot air running flirtatiously over it. He panted shamelessly as Sebastian lingered for another moment or two before engulfing him fully.

Gloved hands held his hips down as Sebastian's talented tongue swirled around him, pleasure shooting up his spine when he added suction. A hand found purchase in the daemon's ebony hair as he threw his head back, the other digging desperately into the lush carpet beneath them.

"Se-Sebast-tian!" Ciel inhaled when he felt a hand fondle his balls lightly. The pleasurable torture seemed to go on forever, and the dull blue haired teen felt the heat in the bottom of his belly start to constrict. "I-I'm going t-to-!"

The daemon above him took all he was given, not letting a single drop be wasted. He licked his lips with a small smirk as he hovered over his spent master, taking in his sated features as he tried to catch his breath. However, Sebastian surprised him with another kiss.

Ciel could taste himself on Sebastian's lips. He thought it an odd taste at first, but after a moment, he couldn't help but feel aroused by it as a tongue glided over his teeth, their saliva intertwining. His butler pulled away all too soon, leaving Ciel breathless yet again.

A sense of overwhelming peace surged through Ciel when Sebastian cupped his face with one hand, a look of admiration and want on his butler's face. He had never seen such a look before, and as cold hearted as he could be, Ciel suddenly yearned for that look to always be on his loyal servant's face.

Sebastian leaned down to him so that his lips were near his ear and he whispered something amorous to him, a sudden surge of arousal flowing through Ciel's reawakening body. He nodded shakily as Sebastian moved back, his lips immediately attaching to his thighs.

What Sebastian suggested was something they had never done before. Trepidation and exhilaration itched in the teen at the thought of what was next, but soon Sebastian's ministrations turned his mind into a helpless puddle of pleasure.

His butler nibbled his thighs, his hands coaxing his legs to bend and spread a little more apart, his feet now flat against the crowded floor. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure rolled up his body as Sebastian's mouth went to work over his sensitive regions. He gasped in surprise as a tongue swept over his entrance, the feeling both strange and stimulating.

One of Sebastian's hands rested just under his thigh, stoking it lightly, the other having travelled up to play with one of his nipples. Ciel moaned appreciatively, his hands clawing at the carpeted floor beneath him for anything to hang on to. Unconsciously, he grabbed at the hand tweaking a nub, and for all of a second, everything seemed to stop when Sebastian ceased his actions.

Never before had Sebastian really thought Ciel to be any more enticing than he already was. His face was flushed from pleasure and the heat, courtesy of the small space, his blue eyes bluer than they ever were, even in the dark. His lips were kiss swollen and bit marks were starting to appear under Sebastian's clear vision. But the daemon found his eyes widening a little and his dead heart beating faster, his arousal straining that much harder when his master brought his gloved hand to his mouth, then slowly, delicately removing it with his teeth, those lust filled eyes staring straight into his red ones.

Detaching his other hand from his master's thigh, Sebastian drew out the same process with eased practice, watching Ciel's face as he mimicked the teen's actions. If he heard right, Ciel's heart beat that much faster in return.

Replacing said hand, Sebastian smirked in the dark as his master suddenly looked uncertain of what to do with the marked hand in his possession. Slyly, he inched three digits forward until they brushed against pouty lips. Ciel took the initiative, and Sebastian bit back a moan as they were enveloped into that hot cavern.

Moaning around Sebastian's ungloved fingers, Ciel tried to focus on what he was doing as he felt the other hand wrap around his half erect member and start to stroke it to full life. After a while of doing this, the coated fingers left his mouth, and Ciel was suddenly surrounded with nervousness.

Sebastian kissed the inside of his thigh, a smile on his lips as he let his coated fingers swirl around Ciel's entrance. "Relax, Ciel," he assured, and with that, a digit slipped in.

His toes scrunched up at the uncomfortable intrusion, and Ciel tried to do as told, noting how Sebastian's other hand stayed firmly wrapped around his member in an attempt to distract him from the odd feeling. The digit wriggled around for a while, and suddenly Ciel felt a second finger slide inside, making him wince at the small twinge of pain.

The two fingers pulled apart after a while, and Ciel did his best to hold back tears of pain as he was stretched uncomfortably. He bit his lip when a third entered, and suddenly he felt Sebastian leaning over him, kissing under his jaw.

Suddenly, after what seemed an eternity, something was struck deep inside, and immense pleasure combined with the pain, making Ciel unexpectedly cry out. He just barely heard Sebastian chuckle under his breath before that same spot was pressed again, making him slam his eyes close.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long and his butler removed his fingers. Ciel bit back a protest, but even that was swallowed up as Sebastian devoured him with another heated kiss. They broke apart but their tongues still coiled around one another. "How much will it…?" Ciel breathed, sighing as one of Sebastian's hands slid down his bare body.

"A bit," Sebastian whispered honestly back to him, "Just relax." His master nodded trustfully at him as he leaned back, hands on the hem of his black trousers.

A sudden pang of guilt rushed through Ciel and his face heated up as he watched his butler unbutton his pants and release his own throbbing erection. Through all this give and take, he hadn't really…hands stationed themselves under his knees and pushed them back. Ciel twitched a little in anticipation as Sebastian lined himself up, and in one quick move, his butler thrust in halfway.

Sparks of want surged through him at the grunt of pleasure that passed through Sebastian's lips, and Ciel barely caught a cry of pain as he bit his lip hard against the intrusion, his mind working to remind him that he'd been in much worse pain than this, as well as that it would undoubtedly get better.

Sebastian pulled out and pushed back all the way in and repeated the process, but the hurt didn't immediately dissolve. Ciel felt his member being stroked again in an attempt to alleviate said pain, but that had its minimal effect. For a while their progress was excruciating in more ways than one, but after what seemed an eternity, Sebastian struck that spot inside his master once again, and the teen cried out in surprised pleasure.

Forgetting the dark and small space they occupied, Ciel's breath became labored as his daemon took the cue to speed up, thrusting into that spot again and again. "Se-Sebastian-!" the teen cried out, his spine curving as his servant plunged in harder and deeper.

Time seemed to stretch on forever, and at the same time everything seemed to fly by too quickly. Sebastian was leaning over him, keeping up his pace, and managing to whisper things to Ciel that only made the seventeen-year-old moan that much louder to his delight. His hand stroked his master in time with his thrusts, and only after a few caresses, Ciel came in his hand, his back arching deeply as he let out a breathy moan.

Not pausing for even a moment, Sebastian carried on, coming a few thrusts later with another groan, watching with pleasure as his master's face heated up at another odd sensation. The look dropped a second later to an exhausted and sated one as the butler pulled out and drew Ciel up into his arms, knowing that he would like the hold.

Ciel let his head droop on Sebastian's broad shoulder as he caught his breath, welcoming the small embrace. They sat in the dark for a little while before he commented with almost a sense of wonder, "We're still in my closet."

Sebastian smirked against his master's milky skin. "That we are."

Without another word, the daemon shifted his master comfortably into his arms, an unpretentious smile pulling at his lips when he opened the closet door, the lamp light spilling on Ciel's contented face. He gently deposited the teen on his bed and fetched a wet washcloth and made hasty work of cleaning them both up. He also slipped his own shirt and vest back on, making himself presentable.

It was late, and Sebastian could only assume that Ciel was too tired to eat, so he pulled the comforter over his bare body, but not before letting his ungloved hand run down his back innocently, loving the feel of the soft touch.

Ciel hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Sebastian?" he inquired drowsily, turning over to face his truthful butler. He motioned him down, and he knelt before his master.

"Yes?"

He could see a mix of emotions running through those blue eyes that were usually so guarded against everyone. He seemed to mull over whatever he had to say for the longest time, and Sebastian thought for a moment that he was falling asleep again when he asked, "Where does that leave you?"

His brows furrowed for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

The seventeen-year-old's face was still fairly flushed, but Sebastian could have sworn he blushed. He managed to rephrase, "What does…_that_ mean to you exactly?" There was a hint of dread behind those clouded eyes, and Sebastian quickly understood, as usual.

"Whatever you'd like it to mean," he stated honestly, watching Ciel's reaction closely. "I am merely your –"

"Sebastian." Although his voice was a little sharper, his master certainly didn't look authoritative, but the daemon knew not to push his luck now. Instead, he was suddenly thrown off by the teen's hesitant, "…please."

Recovering quickly, Sebastian remained quiet for a time, studying his slowly nodding off master, who, under any other circumstances would be already barking at him for an answer. Smiling softly, he once again stripped his shoes and vest and rounded the large bed and slipped under the pristine sheets, Ciel's drooping blue eyes watching him. He gathered the teen in his arms and felt the other sigh in what he assumed was relief as he settled against the soft mattress and pillows.

"Sleep well, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: O.o Well…I've wanted to write something like this for the longest time, so I finally managed to put on my big girl panties and write it and…wow. This is gonna take a couple days to sink in I think.

Anywhoosle…the whole thing with their relationship, I personally can't make Sebastian be like "Yes, I love you, Ciel." I dunno what's wrong with me on that, so that's why it's kind of one-sided. But at the same time, I don't like the kind of relationship where Sebastian's only in it for the sex, so I made him loverly in a way. I hope. O.O Thanks to anyone who reads this, and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
